


wanting, wanting, wanting

by popopopoke



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Asexual Carlton Drake, Canonical Character Death
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popopopoke/pseuds/popopopoke





	wanting, wanting, wanting

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [wanting, wanting, wanting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270271) by [bellafarallones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarallones/pseuds/bellafarallones). 



卡尔顿·德雷克想要和平与宁静。作为一位哈佛新生，他还想要拿到A和谷歌的夏季实习。

不过现在已经是十一月份，正当他沉浸于有机化学的世界中无法自拔时，宿舍的门突然被敲响了。他的室友Han-Jae正带着耳机，看上去毫无起身的意思。所以卡尔顿只得把自己拖到门口，把面部表情调整为一个轻松的笑容，打开了门。

“嘿,”倚在门框上的金发姑娘向他打招呼。卡尔顿眨了眨眼。是公关入门课的同学朱莉。

“你好,” 他回答道。“有什么可以帮到你的吗？”

“哦，我就是觉得有点无聊，你懂得。”她穿着黑色紧身裤和白色背心，肩上松松垮垮的搭着一件粉色的运动衫，“我想或许你缺个伴儿呢。”

“虽然听上去不错，但很遗憾，我正在学习中。”

“你连一点休息的时间都没有吗？”

“没有，抱歉。祝你度过一个愉快的夜晚，”他说，随即当着她的面前关上了门。

Han-jae马上从椅子上转过身来。哦，看起来他的耳机音量也没有那么大声。他因为先前曲棍球练习的缘故全身汗津津的，身上还穿着半泥泞的球衣。“老兄，搞什么啊？你看不出她想和你睡吗？”

“我只想在合理的时间内看完阅读材料。”

他不明白为什么人们会觉得不想约会或者做爱是一件奇怪的事。他所求的是其他的东西，还有 _那么多_ 其他的可能性，少这一项算什么呢？而且他当晚的确做完作业并出门享受夜生活了。

卡尔顿把自己挤进一把小椅子中，教室的墙上挂着乘法口诀海报。如果他能做决定性选择的话，他一定会给天花板安装真的饰条而不是粘上这些印着笑脸铅笔的纸条，但这不是他的选择。永远不会是。他不把自己看作是一名全职教师。他能做到的远不止这些。

但现在？教三年级学生长除法？这些孩子们没有问他为什么不去约炮，他们看卡尔顿的眼神仿佛在看一个神，这些都激励着他，让他变得更好。像尊重三重积分那样对待平方根，并用微笑回应他人。

卡尔顿还想要另一样东西。他想要那些爱提问的，像他一样有天赋的孩子，为自己感到特别。像W.E.B杜波依斯所说的，那些“天才的十分之一”。

——

生命基金会的科学家休息室里非常安静。大多数人都是一手拿着手机翻阅，一手舀着羽衣甘蓝藜麦沙拉往嘴里送。

德雷克博士嗅了嗅白色盒子中甜甜圈散发的糖粉。粉红色糖霜，彩虹七彩米，还有白色糖霜点缀的笑脸。那是他亲手画的。员工士气至关重要。他拿起笑脸稍稍抹歪了的那块 — 消除了不完美 — 并在史科斯博士对面坐了下来。

“朵拉,” 他平静地说道。

她从手机上抬起头。“嗯？”

“你的毕业论文是关于伦理学在实验设计中的应用，对吧？”

“是的，先生，我很惊讶你读过它。”

“噢，这没什么。当我雇用你时我必须尽职尽责的了解你。此外，我一直希望有人能够读读我的。我的任何一篇。” 他拥有药理化学博士学位和天体物理学博士学位。卡尔顿想将外星生命带回地球，这是个宏大的梦想，建造火箭是他落下的第一步。

朵拉点点头。她正在吃的东西，不管是什么，闻起来都美味极了。

“对了，我最近一直在思考道德问题。”

她瞪大了眼睛。“是这样吗？”

是的，他的确有。是她先提出来的。有一次是和一位同事谈到，而他碰巧在拐角处听到，还有一次是当着他的面亲口对他提议。“我申请旁听加州大学旧金山分校的一些道德课程。我想了解一下是否有任何你认为值得多加斟酌的课题。”

“生命伦理学，”她短促一笑。“ _知情_ 同意。”

“你认为我们做得太过了吗？”

“别认为我不敬佩你的工作，德雷克博士。我很敬佩你所做的事。不是每个企业家都想着要治愈癌症的，这对利润来说可不算是好事。”

“不是吗？被治愈的人将用他们的余生铭记你的名字。而生命是有价值的。”

她从她的膳魔师里取出一大杯咖啡。香气像共生体的卷须一样飘散在房间内。“这并不是目前你对待我们被试者的态度。”

卡尔顿耸了耸肩，“有时我很羡慕他们。”

“什么？”

“他们不必像我一样担心人类的未来。他们死前知道自己帮上忙了，鞠躬尽瘁，死而后已。而我的潜力比他们多得多，同时也承受了更多的压力。我到底要如何才能知道自己已经做到最好了呢？相信像你这样的人也会有同感吧。”

她只是摇了摇头，合上饭盒的盖子。“我该回去工作了，卡尔顿。”

“和你聊天很高兴，祝你度过愉快的一天。”他微笑着向她挥手道别。他喜欢她，她像他一样聪明。即使他们看待事物的方式不同，他也希望她能够喜欢他。

卡尔顿靠在椅背上拉扯着衬衫领子。他买了丝绸，买了鱼鳞布，但是这些料子穿起来都像砂纸一样摩擦着他的皮肤。他这辈子多想得到一件不会一次次提醒着他是多么脆弱又易碎，不会令他感到不适的外套。等他将人类带离地球后，他必须努力设计一些更好的材料。

——

淡蓝色的灯光。素白的走廊。卡尔顿在实验室里收获了他想要的和平与宁静。 他还收获了一一位双手多半是黏糊糊的小女孩，不过从眼神看上去她或许是个聪明的孩子。

“你迷路了吗？”卡尔顿问道。史科斯博士认为他对实验室入侵者斩立决的政策有些太过严酷了，特别是考虑到共生体本身就很致命，所以他现在想尝试保持友好。

然后那些触须探出头来。他跌撞着后退，他还没有 _那么_ 羡慕被试者们。他想要逃离。他想要确保自身安全。但共生体的速度更快。

然后暴乱就入侵了他的身体。暴乱的意愿和卡尔顿的糅合在一起，凝聚成一种纯粹的野心，纯粹的欲望。想要得到力量，想要清除人类，想要拯救人类。想要 _性爱_ ，这对卡尔顿来说可是新鲜事。暴乱想要做爱。

**噢。**

“我的名字是卡尔顿·德雷克。”卡尔顿·德雷克如是说。

**我是暴乱** ，暴乱如是说。

“对，很高兴认识你。”卡尔顿的脑子拼命运转着。他可以叫保安吗？这个共生体能够放过他转而寄生在另一个不那么有价值的人体中吗？

**别做无用功了** ，暴乱说。 **我不会伤害你，你可以帮助我。**

”你想要什么？”

**我需要把更多的同类带来地球。我们无法继续在太空存活了。**

”老天，我懂那种感觉。我猜他们不想离开？因为那是‘家’？因为他们觉得自己可以拯救整个星球，虽然事实上他们甚至连自救都做不到？”

暴乱安静了一瞬。 **我也可以帮到你。**

“帮我继续我的实验？”

**所有这一切。我知道你想要什么，卡尔顿** **·德雷克。你想要感到强大。你想要感到自在。你现在不觉得自在吗？**

黑色粘液笼罩了他，浸入了他的肌理。后颈和手腕上衣物摩擦造成的疹子消失的无影无踪。他走了几步，感觉自己更强壮，更高大了。好像没有什么自己做不到的事。好像他能用那粘稠的黑色卷须卷住任何他想要的，并用长而锋利的尖牙撕碎它。

卡尔顿舔了下嘴唇。“能告诉我为什么所有被试宿主全部死亡了吗？”

**我们需要鲜活的肉。**

“所以营养液不够好。”

**不够，但这个星球上有很多我们能吃的东西。**

突然，卡尔顿意识到他这一刻最想要的，比什么都重要的，就是进食。

——

当火箭被烈焰吞没时，卡尔顿希望史科斯博士能够回来。他是为什么要杀她来着？她多数时候会给出不错的建议。仅仅因为她失败了并不意味着她没用。他深谙失败是多么有用。那一车车把尸检后的尸体运送到城市太平间的卡车也清楚失败是多么有用。他成功说服了她，让她把艾迪的名字告诉他，他原本可以说服她做正确的事。

但她走了，而暴乱一直在尖叫。他俩都不想死。当火焰在卡尔顿耳边咆哮，在他血肉消融的那一刻，他只想要些该死的和平与宁静。


End file.
